


Just Say You Love Me (Angel Jet Hack)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Blackwatch Community Fic Friday [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: After a quiet Thanksgiving dinner Angela reflects on how underappreciated she's been feeling lately around her two lovers who are cuddling on the couch while she's alone in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner. Her lovers take note of how down their little bird looks and both coax her out of the kitchen to spend some quality time watching holiday movies.





	Just Say You Love Me (Angel Jet Hack)

Content: SFW

Pairing: Pharah x Mercy x Sombra

Prompt: Feeling unappreciated.

Angela sighed as she scrubbed the dishes after their Thanksgiving dinner. Fareeha and Sombra were cuddling on the couch laughing about something in the Charlie Brown special. Sombra had never seen it before and Fareeha was more than happy to enlighten her on the classic holiday film, but here she was cleaning up the mess of a kitchen by herself. She didn’t really expect them to help, and she supposed that the dishes weren’t really what was bugging her. It was the fact that she had been away at the Oasis University teaching a semester on advanced medicine and when she came home at last they seemed closer than ever before while she was starting to feel like a third wheel in their relationship.

Her lips had settled into a frown as she washed each dish, dried them, and put them away but still felt frustrated with herself for the creeping jealous. She was cleaning to take her mind off of the distance she’d been feeling from both her lovers lately, but it didn’t fill that hole she was feeling in her chest. Two arms wrapped around her waist and a chin settled in the crook of her neck as she reached up to grab a glass for some wine. Fareeha’s scent surrounded her earning a soft sigh of content. She leaned her head back against Fareeha’s shoulder as she stood there for a moment just taking in her warm embrace.

“What’s on your mind habibti?” Fareeha asked pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

“It’s nothing. I just missed you both.” She told her softly.

“We both know that’s not the only reason you’ve been in here cleaning instead of cuddling with us on the couch amiga.” Sombra chipped in as she hopped up onto the counter beside them.

“I love you both very much, but I guess I just feel like I’ve missed so much being away at the university. I don’t want to be left behind.” Angela told them both.

“We’re not leaving you behind.” Fareeha assured her as she turned Angela around to face her. “Why don’t you let the cleaning up wait and come finish the movie with us?”

“You can even be the middle spoon.” The hacker grinned before taking her hand and pulling Angela along with her to the living room. “I’ll be the little spoon so you can see the movie. Fareeha’s big head might block the screen.” She teased earning herself an eye roll from the Security Chief.

“I would like that very much.” Angela smiled before settling down on the couch with them. It made her heart feel full that they had taken notice that something was upsetting her, and were trying to rectify it. This was her family now, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Fin.


End file.
